Night of the angels
by dalek99
Summary: The weeping angels are back, after the death of Amy and Rory the doctor discovers weeping angels in Victorian London
1. Chapter 1: The Attack

"Bowties are cool!" Said The Doctor.

"You know that's the first time you've said that since Amy and Rory died." Said the Sontaran servant Strax

"Strax, I live for bowties! BOWTIES ARE COOL!"

"Bow Ties are not cool, crushing your enemies and dying in battle is cool!"

"Did you hit your head or something? Bowties are even better than TARDIS's, although Fez's are better than bowties. Strax could you go and buy me a fez? Fez's are cool!"

"Yes Sir"

Strax left the room muttering about burning enemies in acid is better than Bowties and Fez's. Madam Vastra and Jenny entered the room.

"Doctor the TARDIS is gone." said Vastra, a Silurian.

"Yeah right the keys a right here's-" the Doctor was reaching out to where he last left his keys. They weren't there. "Okay search the whole house, I'm going to check if the TARDIS is still there."

"It's not there Doctor, Jenney's already checked."

The Doctor ran out the house, passing Strax who held a Fez. The Doctor stopped grabbed the fez and ran off putting it on his head. He ran down the street.

He was in Victorian London. He found tree, jumped up and held onto something. But this thing was invisible. He pulled downwards and a ladder appeared. The Doctor ascended. He eventually reached the top of a long staircase, a cloud. The TARDIS was gone! But where the TARDIS had been was a Weeping angel. It was standing head in hands. The Doctor blinked and it moved. It's hands were now out at it's side. Every time the Doctor blinked it moved. When it had moved five meters the Doctor said,

"Definitely a weeping angel all right"

He then ran down the staircase as fast as he could. He turned around to see how close the weeping angel was. Less than and inch away. He jumped of the staircase. He regretted it once he'd done it. Mainly because he lost his fez in the process, but he knew this was his end. Ten meters of the ground he hit a mattress. The TARDIS had saved him. It sent him straight to Amy and Rory's room and he hit the bed.

"Now where have you been?" He said to the TARDIS, standing up. He walked to the control room only to find six Weeping angels at the controls. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out ad pressed the button. The classical sound of the TARDIS filled the room.

"A little help!" The Doctor yelled.

He'd materialized the TARDIS outside the house, were Strax was. Strax heard the call and threw a grenade and the TARDIS. Luckily the Doctor was about to renovate into a new style, as this one reminded him of Amy and Rory. The console blew up, the weeping angels along with it. The Doctor ran out the door of the TARDIS, with Strax closely behind. Then the TARDIS locked itself.

"Thanks Strax." The Doctor muttered

"Your welcome."

Then they noticed the Angels. Ten of them standing in a circle. With each blink the angels came closer. Jenny and Vastra heard the explosion. The came running out the door only to be met by four more angels.

"Nobody blink. Don't even look away! I need to find a new way to defeat them." He paused for a few seconds. "Oh this idea is brilliant!" he continued pulling his sonic out.

He aimed at the angel's feet and pressed the button the ground disappeared beneath them leaving a drop of a kilometer. The width was around 1½ meters. It went around in a circle leaving no easy gap for the Doctor and Strax to cross. The Doctor jumped over but missed the ledge. He grabbed onto it with his hands. He pulled himself up. He shouted to Strax to come over. The sontaran was reluctant. Strax ran and jumped. He made it over, the TARDIS sat in the middle unable to be reached by the doctor.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

"We need the TARDIS" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Do you have your key? It can materialize over here, can't it?" Vastra said

" The console needs to reset before it will work again." the doctor replied glumly. "Wait Strax, you know how you always like crushing enemies with acid?"

"Yes it is glorious!"

"We could use your acid to destroy the angels! I know it might sound stupid, but it could work. We chuck buckets of acid on the angels, while our eyes are shut! They will be vulnerable then! Lets do this!"


	3. Chapter 3: The final battle

Each day there were reports of people disappearing, each time closer to the Paternoster gang. They'd set up acid in the house, while they would use Sontaran weapons to help in the battle.

Days past, until finally the house to the left of them was attacked. 10 angels. The exact same day the ten angels entered the Paternoster gang's house. The Doctor was at the front door with his gun and four grenades. When the angels open'd the door they all froze. The doctor threw a grenade outside. Just as it was about to blow he closed his eyes. The explosion blew up six of the angels. One angels was just about touching the doctor! Vastra and Jenny then came running with acid buckets and chucked it at the angels. This burned three of them, three to go. The angel infornt of the doctor was still there. Well that's until his head got shot off. Strax had shot the angels head sky high! Two remained the doctor grabbed his gun and shot them both. Then stax shot them both. Then they both died.

"Well done Doctor."

It wasnt just me guys, I couldn't of done it without you."


End file.
